


His

by bumbleb_tch



Series: His Alpha, Her Omega [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little angst, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BUT ONLY A LITTLE GUYS, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Omega Verse, Sequel, Stargazing, a/b/o au, alpha!marinette, omega!adrien, this one is like a little horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumbleb_tch/pseuds/bumbleb_tch
Summary: “You’d want me in your pack?” The shock cleaved him in two like a lightning strike, penetrating all the way to his core. Chat hardly noticed her arms folding around him until they were tangled up so tightly he wasn’t sure where he ended and she began.She was his north star in the darkest hours of the night, the lighthouse in the storm of his mind, he would follow her anywhere and into anything, without a second thought. He’d long considered himself hers, but never dared to consider that she might be his too.“Of course I do, how could you think that I don’t?”---Sequel to "Hers"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: His Alpha, Her Omega [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803958
Comments: 25
Kudos: 514





	His

**Author's Note:**

> In a shocking upset I decided to neglect both Smoke AND my coffee shop AU and I wrote this instead. But it turned out cute and Hers passed the 200 kudos mark this week which had me pretty pumped. 
> 
> This IS a sequel, I do recommend reading the first part :D
> 
> Big thanks to my betas, Papillon10 and theankh for making sure I don't publish a single run on sentence thanks to my frequent abuse of commas.

When Marinette had woken up, she hadn’t needed to tug away the scarf covering her eyes to know that her partner had vanished long before the sun rose. The scent that had cradled them both in a thick, all encompassing embrace had become stale and something in her craved more than just the fading memory that was left. 

When midnight struck that night and he hadn’t come back, the ache in her chest turned sharp, as though shards of glass had filled the chambers of her heart. Each breath had torn new holes in her delicate resolve to not ignore everything Tikki had said and flee into the Paris night until she had her partner by her side again and knew for a fact that he was safe. 

When the thoughts had become too much, Marinette had pushed open the trapdoor to her balcony and found herself once again staring into luminescent eyes that in that moment were the most earth shatteringly beautiful thing she’d ever seen.

When she had asked him what he was doing out there, too quickly, too sharply, Chat had curled in on himself, his face crumbling into distress. With her newfound knowledge, it was suddenly so easy to see Adrien hiding behind his mask, and her powers of communication had once again failed her. But she’d realized her mistake immediately and hadn’t hesitated before crossing the distance between them to pull him into her arms, reassuring him that he was always welcome and didn’t need to lurk outside like a stray. 

All the tension that had been building since he’d left had evaporated as their scents mingled again, settling back around them like a security blanket. Marinette’s every nerve had been petrified by the implications of the voice in her head whispering that this was what home smelled like. 

When she’d pulled Chat into her bed that night, and the next, and the next, he’d tried to apologize every time, and every time she’d cut him off before he could finish. But each interaction had reminded her that her partner was more alone than she had ever imagined, and it made her burn with equal parts fury at the people in his life who neglected him, and grating sorrow that she’d been one of them. 

Marinette couldn’t admit aloud yet, even to herself, but in the exact moment his eyes had met hers that first night, glittering with unshed tears as his broken voice begged her not to leave him alone, she’d resolved to never let him feel that way again. No matter what it took.

\---

Ladybug swung from rooftop to rooftop, careful not to jostle the absurdly nondescript backpack she’d bought specifically for the purpose of bringing to patrols. She’d thoroughly neglected Paris in favour of Chat for the entire duration of his heat, but he had no way of knowing that she and Marinette were one and the same, so she was determined to make her partner feel wanted by both sides. 

Lucky for them both, Hawkmoth had been unusually dormant for the entire duration of Chat’s heat. Ladybug shuddered to imagine what might have happened if he had released an akuma; she was absolutely certain that Chat would have turned up, feverish, dehydrated, and half feral, and gotten himself killed trying to help her. 

Thanks to yet another symptom sprouting from her newfound discomfort whenever Chat left her presence for too long, she’d managed to show up at their agreed meeting place a full half hour early. Dusk was just beginning to fall over Paris, the sun nearly swallowed by the horizon as a blanket of darkness settled above her, glimmering with the first few stars. Occupying herself with unloading the blanket and snacks she’d brought into the most aesthetically pleasing arrangement, Ladybug tried to silence the errant anxiety over whether Chat was okay. 

After making herself comfortable amongst the array, soft foot falls behind her caught her attention. Just knowing that he was there, with her, where he should be, was enough to calm her restless mind, if only for a moment.

“What’s this?” Chat’s voice was surprised, more hesitant than usual, more exhausted and hollow. 

Ladybug pasted a wide grin across her face but didn’t turn to face him. She’d never been exceptionally brave when she had to look him in the eye, as both Chat and Adrien. “I wanted to spend some time with you.”

“You wanted-” he sounded almost shocked, breaking off as soon as he began. “But what about-”

Selfishly, she twisted to face him, and she wasn’t disappointed by the sight. He was silhouetted in dying light, almost indistinguishable from the shadows growing around him by the second. If her smile hadn’t been genuine before, now it stretched her cheeks until it hurt. Almost surprisingly, her pride wasn’t even bruised by the realization that she was hopelessly in love with him- and that it had happened so long ago she couldn’t even say when. 

“Paris can wait. You’re important too,” she said, studying the emotions warring on his face. Shock mixed with an ecstatic sort of awe that flushed her with pleasure at being able to bring him such joy, chased by a wave of bitter resentment toward the people in his life who couldn’t even manage to spend time with him. 

Chat couldn’t seem to force out any words, opening and closing his mouth repeatedly, and Ladybug couldn’t deny that she enjoyed rendering him speechless. “C’mon Kitty,” she coaxed, just commanding enough to make sure he’d actually listen. “You’re always bugging me to hang out with you and now I’m offering you a quality hang-out and you’re acting like a pussycat?” 

Maybe it was a little overkill, and she definitely pretended that the puns were entirely accidental, but the soft, genuine smile that was already teasing its way onto his lips filled her with such affection that even if he knew, she didn’t regret it. 

“Why the change of heart, Bugaboo?” he chirped, scrambling down next to her with all the glee of a child for whom Christmas has come early. His smile grew wider and more blinding with every treat she offered him, filling her with a pleased sort of satisfaction, to be able to make him happy. 

“I need a reason to want to spend time stargazing with one of my best friends?” Ladybug teased gently, skirting around what he was really asking. 

Chat started slightly, considering what she’d said before stuttering out. “Well I-I guess not.” 

“We all need to take the time to relax and appreciate the beauty in the world, in between all the bullshit, right?” She kept her voice artificially lighthearted, even though she knew he’d see through it immediately, because sometimes it was better for both of them to pretend. “Sometimes, you just need to not be alone.” 

The silence that fell was heavy, but not uncomfortable, it almost never was for them. At this point they didn’t need words to communicate, and they didn’t need to fill the empty air between them to understand each other. They lay there in silence until night had well and truly fallen around them, the canvas of stars stretched out above. Ladybug couldn’t bring herself to cut through the easy comfort that came from just being with him, even if his suit was once again masking his scent so effectively that it made her skin itch to blunder her way into his space and sniff out any trace of it lingering beneath the magic. 

In the end, Chat broke the silence. “Not to sound ridiculously privileged but my mom’s family has this house in the country, and we used to go there when I was young.” He paused, sucking in a shaky breath that made her heart ache and her body tremble with the effort of not throwing herself into him. “It’s pretty isolated. My mom would stargaze with me, and you wouldn’t believe the number of stars out there. Anytime I’d wander outside after dark, I kept running into things or tripping- because I constantly had my head tilted back to look at the stars.” His voice cracked more than once, but she pretended not to notice.

“I’m jealous! That sounds amazing,” Ladybug cheered softly, keeping her eyes fixed on the sky to avoid staring at him instead. 

“It is,” Chat said, sorrow echoing in the air around them. “Maybe you can go back with me, someday. I haven’t been in years, not since…” 

She’d long known that her partner’s mother was not in the picture- and long suspected she was dead- but knowing who was behind the mask and just how tragic his story was rubbed salt in her tender wounds. “What’s your favourite memory from there?” Ladybug asked, hungry for more insight into who her partner was. 

Every shred of information she could gather on him had become absurdly precious to her in the past few days, and it was becoming increasingly apparent that she would never know enough to be satisfied.

Ladybug still hadn’t turned to face him, but she could hear him smile as he answered. “One time, we piled all these blankets and pillows on the balcony and camped out there, watching the stars for hours. My mom told me all the stories she’d told me a million times before, but somehow they were better that night than any other night.” 

Chat paused and cleared his throat. “And I asked- or whined to her, really- why do the stars disappear during the day? Why couldn’t they stay all the time? She laughed, which irritated me at the time, but I’ll never forget what she said.” 

His voice changed, pitched up a couple octaves and became much more animated. “‘The wonderful thing about the stars, is that even when you can’t see them, they’re still there, watching over you.'" Laughter breached the somber mood, not quite as raucous as he usually might have been, but soaked with genuine glee all the same. “And then she leaned over to poke my nose, kind of like you do, and said, ‘They're just like me.’” 

Finding she could no longer restrain herself, Ladybug peeked at him from the corner of her eye. Chat was still staring up at the stars, and the smile pulling his lips was so melancholic that her heart snapped in two. She was pretty sure she could hear it.

But his voice was strong and consistent, giving away nothing at all about the turmoil he might have been feeling. “That was a long time ago, but every time I look at the stars, I think of what she said, and it kinda feels like she’s still here.” He paused and barked out a sharp laugh. “That’s stupid, isn’t it?’

Ladybug rolled on her side and clutched at his hand, squeezing it tight- too tight, probably. “Not even a little bit.” 

His smile was blinding, even in the dark, but he didn’t turn to look at her. And though she craved to have his eyes meet hers even just for a second, she didn’t push him.

“Can I ask you something?” Chat asked after a long moment.

Hesitating hadn’t even occurred to her. “Of course.”

He turned to face her, so close their fingers intertwined, and yet there was an impassable chasm in between them. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but, have you presented yet?”

Coughing to conceal her surprise at the sudden turn, Ladybug replied, "Uh, yeah. Alpha." A rush of heat had exploded beneath her mask and she hoped that Chat couldn’t see well enough to notice it. It wasn’t like it was an exceptionally taboo subject, if a little personal, but her acting like a spaz about it wouldn’t do her any favours. “How-how about you?”

“Omega.” The robotic monotone had returned. 

She decided she hated it. If she had her way, he’d never feel the need to mask his emotions, especially from her. So she asked the question that she hadn’t had the courage to ask as Marinette, “What did your pack think?”

He laughed again, but it was bitter and hollow, laced with venom. “It took them two days to even notice. My father didn’t outright say it, but he was hoping I’d be an alpha.” It was stated as tonelessly as anything he ever said about his father, factual and emotionless, as if he’d been called on in class to parrot back statistics. 

“He sounds like a dick.” Because there wasn’t much else she could say without giving away too much, and she wasn’t quite there yet. “Want me to fist fight him for you?” It was only half a joke. Given the opportunity, Ladybug would deck Gabriel Agreste in the face without hesitation. 

If she saw him as a civilian, Marinette might even have the righteous fury to do it herself. 

“Y’know, I had another friend offer too, and I’m pretty sure you would both be way more than a match for him.” Chat laughed, the joy bubbling from his chest and straight into hers, it seemed like. 

She laughed with him, because she couldn’t help it. But she already knew that another friend had offered because the other friend in question was her, and she was serious then and even more serious now. “They sound like someone I’d get along with.”

“...yeah, I think you would. Marinette’s a lot like you.” Chat said it like it was the weather report, just an ordinary fact with no extraordinary meaning.

But the sound of her name on his lips sent fire racing down her spine that had her choking back a whine. 

“O-oh?” Ladybug choked out. 

Chat took her strangled question as a prompt to elaborate. “She makes me feel like...I’m not so alone. Like I could have a pack of my own someday.” 

Her chest burned and tears stung the corners of her eyes as she barely let him finish before plunging forward. “You have a pack  _ now _ . You have me, and you-you have Marinette.” A hysterical giggle forced itself from her throat. “A pack could be a pair of superheroes, a really nice civilian, two kwamis, and a hamster.” Ladybug scrambled upright, pulling him into her and burying her nose in his hair, desperately seeking comfort in just having him back in her arms- where she was pretty sure he belonged, at least, if he wanted to belong there. 

Giving into her own selfish desires, she let herself scent him. The suit, and any patches he might have been wearing under it, was effective; Chat didn’t reek like he had before, soaked in his heat. And given that she’d never even been able to scent  _ herself  _ through her own suit, she hadn’t expected to find anything at all. But there it was, so faint that if the scent wasn’t one that would haunt her dreams until the day she died, she might not have noticed it at all. 

Somewhere beneath the artificial absence created by the suit, Ladybug found the iron tang of ozone, like an oncoming storm, blending exquisitely with wildflower petals carried by a summer breeze. With his hormones stable, the divide between Chat and Adrien was so much smaller, almost nonexistent where one bled into the other. 

Terror shot through her, spine stiffening even as she forced herself to mask her realization- that if she could smell him, then she’d better pray he doesn’t try to scent her.

\---

“You’d want me in your pack?” The shock cleaved him in two like a lightning strike, penetrating all the way to his core. Chat hardly noticed her arms folding around him until they were tangled up so tightly he wasn’t sure where he ended and she began. 

She was his north star in the darkest hours of the night, the lighthouse in the storm of his mind, he would follow her anywhere and into anything, without a second thought. He’d long considered himself hers, but never dared to consider that she might be his too. 

“Of course I do, how could you think that I don’t?” Ladybug was as firm and confident as she'd ever been, tightening her grip on him even as her entire form stiffened- whether with indignance that he'd asked at all, or something else entirely, Chat didn't know. 

“What about the-uh-other guy?” Maybe it was hypocritical of him to ask, especially since he’d just spent days on end in bed with another girl- it was definitely masochistic of him- but he couldn’t help himself.

She laughed into his hair, puffs of air ruffling the wild strands adorning his head and gusting across the sensitive skin of his neck.

Chat considered her laugh one of his favourite sounds. Ladybug laughed like his mother, like no matter what was wrong she could always find the joy in life and spread it like wildfire.

“Well, maybe we can all four be a pack together.” She said, humor still soaking her words. 

Any nuance to what she’d said soared above Chat’s head as he struggled not to become dizzy by the idea of Marinette and Ladybug anywhere near each other. But when Ladybug’s voice quieted and became sad, he jerked back to the present. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, that I didn’t show you how wanted you are. But I promise, Minou, I’m not going anywhere, I won’t ever leave you alone.”  __

The words echoed in his head, excruciatingly familiar but lingering just outside recognition. The flood of security and happiness overwhelming him had him twisting in her grasp on instinct, burying his nose in her neck. 

Chat had always found Ladybug’s scent comforting, even though there often wasn’t really a scent to identify her by, just an elusive sweetness hovering at the edge of his senses. 

But tonight it was stronger, different. Not only could he clearly identify jasmine and crisp velvet, but there was a depth to it, like there was another scent hidden underneath, screaming at him to pay attention. He inhaled so deeply it startled her and she jerked back to look him dead in the eye.

All he could see were eyes blue as the sky just after dusk, glittering with emotion like stars in the sliver of moonlight that was highlighting them. He knew those eyes, almost better than his own name at this point. They’d haunted his dreams for years, but he’d never truly  _ seen  _ them until that moment. 

He’d never realized that they were the same eyes that had peeked at him from a crack in a trapdoor, the same eyes he’d covered with a silk scarf every night for the duration of his heat. The same eyes that he’d agonized over for making him wonder if it were possible to love two people at once. 

“Oh,” Chat gasped, breathless as all the tension left his body and he collapsed, falling back into Ladybug’s embrace and trusting her to catch him. 

Too much had slipped past him when he was tumbling into Marinette’s bed -heat-stricken and half lucid-, including the idea that she might recognize his civilian scent. Now it was a piercing whine, ringing in his ears insistently.

But it vanished as soon as it came when she clutched him to her like she was afraid he might dissolve in her grasp, her nose brushing against his scent gland more on accident than with any sort of purpose. Everything faded away in the wake of white hot awareness and he was tipping his head to side, ready and willing to give her all the room she needed to take him, break him, make him hers.

Chat wanted it more than anything he’d ever wanted in his life. 

A sharp gasp gusted over his skin, the heat prickling goosebumps to life, and he keened, low and desperate. But Ladybug was not often the rash one between them, and this situation was no exception. 

“Adrien, no,” she hissed, just enough power in her voice that he knew she was influencing him, but he didn’t even have the clarity to mind. Not when he was halfway to passing out from the reality of everything he’d ever wanted falling into place right before his eyes. Not when he would literally jump off the Eiffel Tower at this exact moment if she asked him to. 

Ladybug’s fingers, familiar and certain, gripped his chin and tilted his face back towards her. He trembled, perfectly compliant under her direction. There wasn’t a moment of hesitation between his eyes meeting hers once more, dark and hooded, and her mouth slanting over his, searing and all consuming. 

Chat forgot to breath, a feral whine echoing from the back of his throat as he melted into his partner, his alpha. Teeth sank into his bottom lip, just harsh enough to sting, his gasp muted when she deepened the kiss. The tension that had been building in his chest snapped and he twisted in her grasp to pull her to the ground on top of him, their lips never breaking contact. 

A sharper bite scolded him for manhandling her, but he could feel her smirking and knew if she was really bothered, she’d have already kicked his ass. Ladybug’s fingers dove into his hair, scraping against his scalp and leaving tingling fire in her wake. A familiar ache roared back to life in his heart, wild and seductive as it tugged him in like a riptide. 

His hands gripped her hips, careful of his claws even through the maddening haze clouding his senses. Their lips remained sealed, almost devouring one another, drowning in each other as a single moment stretched into an eternity. Chat hoped it never ended.

By the time she tore herself away, likely realizing he would be willing to die rather than do it himself, they were both far past breathless, lungs screaming for oxygen.

It was a miracle when he managed to grin up at her, too overcome with all-encompassing joy to even fake a smirk. “Four of us, huh?”

Ladybug laughed, her entire body shaking with mirth as she rested her forehead against his. “Well, maybe just the two of us after all,” she admitted.

Surprise sparked in his veins and he choked on the quip he’d been planning to drop, blinking owlishly up at her. “You and me?” Chat whispered, every nerve buzzing with frantic life as he scanned her face, finding nothing but her usual bare-faced, honest bravery.

He could feel her smile, her lips just barely brushing his. “You and me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all thought, I'll update my WIPs soon, I promise!
> 
> Shoutout to NightPatrol, who requested a stargazing Ladynoir reveal, I hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
